In certain environments, a seal must be formed between two adjacent surfaces. As one example, vertical laminate surface may form an intersection with a horizontal laminate surface to define a wall and floor, respectively, of a shower stall. To prevent water from leaking between the intersection defined by the two surfaces, a bead of caulk may be applied along the intersection. Caulk is applied in a plastic form and dries to form a somewhat tacky or adhesive body that is also somewhat flexible. Although flexible, dried caulk is no longer plastic.
For aesthetic reasons, caulk is often worked after the bead is formed and before the caulk dries to obtain a desired profile. The desired profile may be a concave or “cove” surface or may be a convex or “rounded” surface. The use of a finger to work caulk can be messy and not result in a desired profile. In addition, while a finger can be used to create a concave surface, convex surfaces typically require the use of a tool.
The need exists for improved tools for working caulk.